


Sally Returned

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [14]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Fundy, a bit of dream jealousy?, idk - Freeform, sally is shape shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: it's the title, Sally returned wanting what she left behind when she disappeared. things are weird between Wilbur and her, she wants the past, but he's moved on?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Comments: 5
Kudos: 251





	Sally Returned

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks to the person who mentioned something like this on Wattpad! And sorry for any mistakes, please point them out, so I can fix them!
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if I've made this clear, but you are welcome to leave ideas and requests. Just please make it somewhat specific because then I'm not sure exactly what you want. Like don't just tell me an au you would like me to try.(mainly because I'm dumb and don't understand anything)

Wilbur usually wouldn't hang out with Fundy's mother.

Mainly due to the fact he used to still be attached to her, whether he wanted to or not his heart wouldn't agree with him when it came to love. So that was also how he managed to fall for a dreamon, basically a demon. But not just a demon, the same person he had gone to war against. 

However, the other stopped when Tommy apologized and because apparently his own family had started living in L'Manberg. That being the Schlatt family. Made of Tubbo, Drista, and the demon himself.

But back to his relationship with the fish shifter. It was weird to say the least, yet it was funny. He knew that Sally was a shape shifter, yet he would always claim he fucked a fish if anyone asked. Mainly because that also meant he could just say that he never truly got attached no matter how much his heart ached for the other to return to him.

Which is what he got after years of finally getting over her.

She came back, announcing she was there to stay. Claiming that she wanted her old life back, that she wanted Wilbur and Fundy back in her life. He was angry at first, after so long Sally shouldn't have the right to state that.

She was the reason he started drifting from Fundy in the first place!

The ginger had started to hate him when he discovered the woman had left, so he had decided to give the other space. In the end it didn't help because that only made him blind to see the other wanting to talk to him. It wasn't like he was in the right state of mind either. He was trying to get over heartbreak at the same time as leading a war.

Sally had left him with a child to raise, and he did great by himself, but he lost himself the older the fox grew. Still a child in his eyes which had also caused a drift in their relationship.

Though he had received help from Dream in mending his relationship with the fox shifter. He had guided him on how the teenager behaved and thought. How to fix certain areas and how to listen, because raising a kid wasn't just making sure they could survive in the world it was being by their side.

He was grateful. Instead of dying during the war and having his kid hate him even after death, he was able to live and joke around and laugh with the boy - right, Fundy is now an adult.

He was proud.

Anyway, he's getting off track. Sally, yes he was angry with her, but he had tried to get along with her. Fundy had stated that he wanted her back in his life. He had been reluctant, but with the fact his lover had given him the okay showed him he would be okay too. Plus Fundy's relationship with him mattered more to him than how much he got along with the woman.

He accepted Fundy's request to let the woman live with them.

So far it has been horrible. He just felt the heart break he used to feel when she left him without a sign. Which then led him to believe he wasn't over her, and he didn't know what to do. So he just bottled it up and hung out with his son. But after the idea that he wasn't over the ginger he thought that he had only been using the blond as a rebound. It had made him start to cry when he saw the blond. Dream had been worried and let him stay the night, which he accepted just sinking into the other's arms and hearing the other want about what he had done that day.

It didn't get better, somehow Sally had managed to get everyone to love her, so he started hearing some comments like 'why did Wilbur leave her in the first place?' or 'why isn't our president with her instead of the enemy?' He had even gone to Techno, fricking Techno for advice.

Pinkette said to ignore it and just accept that people won't like Dream as much as they like Sally. Not that it mattered what others thought was his relationship with the blond, only they could decide what mattered and what didn't.

He was surprised the other had managed to help him with the problem.

Which led us to today. A happy Wilbur hanging out with his son and his son's mother. While Dream just watched from above. He would wave every now and then but never interrupted when they hung out, claiming that even though they were married he wouldn't take Sally's place as Fundy's other parent. Plus he was sure the other didn't want him around anymore.

Wilbur claimed was complete bullshit. He knew that Fundy liked Dream and whenever he got in trouble he always used the blond as some sort of shield. That has to show some level of trust, right?

He watched as Fundy was talking to someone on how to win a prize he had his eyes on.

He stood next to Sally as they watched Fundy try and fail to get the stuffed animal. It was amusing to watch, he hadn't even noticed as Sally had started to talk to him.

"Will, remember when he was just a pup… so small, barely able to move…don't you miss those days? When we used to be a family before I left?" She asked her voice, holding nostalgia and want.

He was confused by her question. Why would he want that? If everything went back to how it was he wouldn't have what he has now. He wouldn't have Dream, L'Manberg, his brother's, or the amazing friendships he created.

"No…?" He answered in hesitation, not exactly sure if he understood the question correctly.

Sally wasn't sure what he was confused about when she could still remember the way that Wilbur would send letters to the ocean, just letting them drift away, probably hoping that she received them. She was sure that she had gotten it the day before she decided to head back to her husband and her son. Of course right now she didn't know that they weren't married in the first place or that he was with someone else.

"Don't you want to get married and have another litter of pups? Fundy would be so happy to have siblings! He won't be the only child anymore!" She exclaimed her smile stretched wide, eyes shining with happiness. He stiffened finally understanding what the ginger was asking from him.

He didn't want to upset her by telling him he was with someone else though, yet he didn't want her to hang on to something that was dead since so long ago. He avoided the question, instead focusing on the fact she mentioned Fundy, hoping she would get a hint.

"Sally, Fundy has a brother… Tubbo, you know? Tommy's best friend? Yeah, they're brothers… and he's not lonely, he has an entire family full of different species. He has Tubbo, Tommy, Techno, Phil, Niki, Eret, and more! He's and happy, and I don't think he wants siblings with the way he knows my family is," he stated as he looked up, hoping to catch Dream, but it seemed the other was gone.

He panicked knowing he wouldn't be able to say it straight to her face that he didn't like her anymore, that there wasn't an ounce of love for her i. His heart anymore. That he belonged to someone else.

He turned and noticed Fundy had disappeared. Great, there went any hope in the conversation changing.

"You don't know that, he might want someone who is related to him by blood! Someone who he can grow up with, he's just a kid Will"

"He's not a kid any more Sally, he's a grown man. He doesn't want a sibling, and he's thankful that Tubbo's his brother! They did grow up with each other, they care for each other like brothers! He's happy don't to enforce other things onto him" _don't make the same mistake I did_ was what he wanted to say and would have probably said of someone didn't intercept. He was on edge having been left alone with Sally.

"Hey love, what's up?" He heard the loving voice of his husband say. Relieved that the blond interrupted in time. Will didn't want to argue with the ginger. Or talk to her without anyone else there.

Smiling, he responded with nothing, though he still flushed at the PDA his lover was demonstrating.

"Hey Sal, what's up? Do you know where Fundy is? I don't see him around" the blond said as Sally caught onto what he was playing. She felt heartbroken, but glancing at the way that the brunette stared at the masked man and smiled. She would be fine if he had moved on. It was for the best anyway.

As she disappeared looking for their son, Wilbur asked the question that was tugging at the back of his mind.

"As much as I appreciate your help, why did you help? Didn't you say you didn't want to interrupt our 'family' time?" Wilbur saw the way his ears seemed to redden and the blond looked away, muttering something in response. He had a vague idea on what but needed an affirmative.

"Excuse me?"

"I was jealous. I know I don't have to, but we haven't been hanging out as much and with the way she was so close-" he was interrupted midway by a cooing brunette.

The other awed about how cute the blond was and how it was okay to be jealous as they headed back on their way to find didn't and his mother.

"Maybe I should hang out with Sally more, you're adorable when you're jealous," he said as he held onto the other's hand. This day would finally be marked as a good one. 


End file.
